Heroe
by MJ-0.0
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka have a daughter name Erin who take the breath out of Hijiri who is a shinigami in this story pairs :HijiriXOc,TsuSoka, dedicated to my bestbuddy and sis Erin E.D.rated t for probably lime in the 1st chapter and later on & yaoi too


_Quiero ser tu __héroe_

_Si__ pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si__ pudiera ser tu dios_

_Que__ salivarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede__ ser mi salvación…._

_Una vez más…mira _

_Que al final lo que importa es que _

_TE QUIERO…._

_Héroe,__ Enrique Iglesias,__ Spanish version_

"_quiero ser tu heroe…"_

"_And that was Enrique Iglesias with the song hero in Spanish heroe and now…."_

"AWW!!!! This is so boring why do I listen to that song in the first place? Because I wanted to? Nah I don't know anymore am I in too deep have I lost my mind? Crap I'm in love why why why??? What did I do wrong, what?" Hijiri said

_Flashback_

"_Oh hi Hijiri- kun how are you?" Tsuzuki said_

"_What's up with all the formalities? I'm Hijiri just Hijiri okay?"_

"_Yes, yes, now I want you to meet someone who is really special to me and Hisoka" Tsuzuki said blushing_

" _Yeah sure and who could it be? That you are blushing like a madly idiot in love?" Hijiri said_

"_hmmmm….well you see she is my daughter, me and Hisoka child" _

"…_."_

"…_."_

"_WHATTTTTTTT!!!!!! YOURS AND HISOKA CHILD HOW …..HOW COME IF YOU ARE BOTH YOU KNOW YOU ARE BOTH…." Hijiri said_

" _I know lets say that this time Watari did something in his experiments to be proud of…." Tsuzuki couldn't finish his sentence because of a certain someone who takes his breath away was walking by with his daughter._

"_Hi Hijiri!" "Hi my love!" Hisoka said hugging Tsuzuki from behind and kissing him on the cheek(I know so not Hisoka)_

"_hi dad" "hi mmmmm somebody who I don't know?!" the 'daughter' said_

" _Oh Hijiri this is Erin, Erin this is Hijiri one of our friends he is a shinigami too! But he is not as active as your daddies are!" Tsuzuki said happily kissing Hisoka_

"_oh hmmm HI Hijiri-sa….Hijiri" Erin said_

"_HI Erin" he said _

'_grin'_

'_grin back'_

'_staring from both parents'_

'_blushing madly for the stares that were receiving'_

" _ahh eh mmm I have to go I'll see you at work" Hijiri said running away leaving a stunning girl and two better don't-flirt-with-my-girl parents._

_End of flashback_

-sight- aaaaaaaaaahh if she only knew that I love her….." "coming!" Hijiri said

"oh" Hijiri said  
"HI Hijiri mummy and duddy said that I could stay with you over the weekend and probably all this month because of the case that they have to attend to, remember?" Erin said

-gulp- yes I do "  
"huh?" Erin said

"I do remember"

"okay then so where am I suppose to sleep?" Erin said

"What?!"

"yeah where am I suppose to sleep, you know, I'm not going to sleep on the couch right?" Erin said

" mmm right, but I guess I gonna have to sleep on the floor, because there is not bed on the guest room, don't ask me why I just know that I never planned to have guests so um yeah" Hijiri said

" mmm okay but you will have to sleep in the same bed as me, cause I don't want you to sleep on the floor, so please please sleep with me?" Erin said

"….OO"

"I don't mean that I want to you know, but its cause you wont have to sleep on the floor so I guess that will be a very good idea, well if you think so of course, and if you want to….?!" Erin said

" SURE WHY NOT!" Hijiri exclaimed

"okis" Erin said

"so shall we?" Hijiri said

" huh? Oh yeah" Erin said

_**LATER ON: BEDROOM (DON'T BE PERVERST)**_

"_good night this is the new song that will be playing all night long if you want it too so here it goes All my life…."  
_

"boring, don't you think a love song, a freaking boring love song" Hijiri said and sight

"I love that song –sight- and it really makes me think …..and all my life hey do ya mind if I sing no okay ..

All my life

I will never find another lover sweeter than you,

Sweeter than you

And I will never find another lover more precious than you

More precious than you

Girl you are

Close to me you're like my mother

Close to me you're like my father

Close to me you're like my sister

Close to me you're like my brother

You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

And all my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do love me too

I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger

You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above

For sending me your love, I cherish every hug

I really love you

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do love me

You're all that I ever known

When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow

You turned my life around

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I ever known

When you smile on your face all I see is a glow

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I ever known

When you smile on your face all I see is a glow

You picked me up when I was down

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes, I pray that you do love me too

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes, I pray that you do love me too" Erin finished her singing

"Well I'm not a singer but at least I can do something about the tones and all that stuff, you know?...-shrug- I guess I'm worst than Tsuzuki himself in cooking, hahahaha, I like calling my dad like that, ahahahaha" Erin said

"Well you sing pretty-blush-" Hijiri said

" thank you" Erin said

" You are w…ahh look the song is playing" Hijiri said

_Quiero ser tu heroe  
_

"oh…huh? That song is in Spanish, but I like it though I have heard the englsih version but man this is prettier even though I don't understand a thing, only the word Heroe, and si, AJAJAJAJA" Erin said

….

" –trembling- its cold in here…purwrrr…ashoo"Erin said

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
A erizar de frio tu piel  
_Hijiri couldn't stand it he had to stay away from Erin but somehow he manage to get closer and by the time the next verse play he has his lips and himself on top of Erin

_A quemar que se yo, tu boca  
Y morirme alli despues  
_

'Hijiri is, he is, no way , yes way, he is kissing me!! Oh what am I suppose to do?'

Erin kiss him back after a few seconds of shock, it was a chaste kiss but you could sense the love in the air, and the song went on and on and the two teenagers where still in their encounter of light passion but full of love.

_Y si entonces  
Temblaras por mi  
Lloraras al verme sufrir  
Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
Como yo la doy por ti._

Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvacion.

Si supieras  
La locura que llevo  
Que me hiere  
Y me mata por dentro  
Y que mas da  
Mira que al final  
Lo que importa es que te quiero

Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvacion

Ahaa...  


By this time they were under the cover enjoying the company of each other, but suddenly the urge to touch was to big, Erin kiss Hijiri this time interlacing their fingers. This time more passionately than the last. Hijiri tried to control himself for not to make her his right there, but it was just and effort not a will.

Hijiri started to sing in English before the next part play

' uh I just wanna hold you, I just wanna love you'

" Hi-Hijiri…" hush..just let me love you…"

And they start kissing again but his time nothing not even the song could keep them apart nothing in this world could do so , except God.

They were loving each other tenderly when the part that Hijiri recited to Erin played, but not even that stop the actions, it make them go further, and the song continue on and on…

_  
Dejame toca__rte, quiero acariciarte  
Una vez mas, mira que al final  
Lo que importa es que te quiero_

Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Que salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvacion

Quiero ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvacion  
Puede ser mi salvacion

Quiero ser tu heroe...

_**Hisoka **__**and**__** Tsuzuki**_

" I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

You can take my breath

Away…" Tsuzuki (yes TSUZUKI!) sang

"Tsuzuki…." Hisoka said

"What?" Tsuzuki said

"Make love to me" Hisoka said

"My pleasure..." Tsuzuki kissing Hisoka tenderly.

Both of them embrace in a wave of passion and lust, not knowing that they fruit of love was doing the same.

"I Love you Hisoka"  
" I love you too, Tsuzuki no baka"

And they kiss again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

" I love you Erin, since I first met you, I really really love you"

"Erin I LOVE YOU!" Hijiri said

" I…'

A/N: I know Hisoka was acting really out of character, oh and I put and ooc character or whatever that's called to be paired up with Hijiri because my best friend and sis is super nice and her name is Erin so I make this story a dedication to her so please R&R(read and review).

Flames are welcome too, because that will help me improve so if you want to put what I did wrong and how I will improve please do so.


End file.
